Be Gentle
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: "Speak up sweetie, I can't hear you ," Haruka purrs. Hibari squirms as she finally manages to get it out, "Haruka-san, would you mind, um, doing something a little less..." Her next word is a mere whisper, "...kinky..." compared to the end of her sentence, "than last time?"


The young girl claps her hands together as she stands up. Now that training is done, she doesn't have any time to waste. She reaches up and makes sure the three black ribbons, two of which hold some of her pink hair into pigtails, are all straight. Satisfied, she doesn't so much as blink an eye before moving straight for the secret door to leave.

That is, until she has to skid to a halt to avoid running smack dab into her dearest friend – and lover. "Ah, Yagyuu, hi."

Said girl is quite the opposite of her in many ways. But she's beautiful nonetheless with her fair skin and long hair the color of freshly fallen snow. She keeps it tied up into twin-tails with small shuriken, although it still reaches past her knees. Yagyuu has her own style of clothing, different from the other ninjas in training.

She dons a black mantle with triangle trim, that ends in two tails, over a brown jacket with a long sleeved white shirt. A red plaid skirt rests down about her thighs. It shows off quite a bit of skin between the bottom of her skirt and the tops of her calf-high black socks. Her brown dress shoes shift as she steps to the side to get out of the pink-haired girl's way. Although her one visible eye, the other covered by an eye-patch, softens at the sight of her.

"Are you okay Hibari?"

"Mm, yeah I'm fine!" she nods vigorously before taking a step forward. "Ah, sorry Yagyuu I have to get going."

Yagyuu sends her a look, one of displeasure yet acceptance. She knows of Hibari's feelings for Haruka and that tonight is the blonde's night to have Hibari. But it doesn't make it any easier to swallow to share the girl she loves. She gives a gentle smile while hoping that Haruka isn't very rough with her tonight. "You're not going to change."

"N- No, I don't have time. I'll be late."

And with that Hibari is rushing out to go see Haruka, leaving Yagyuu standing there. After all, Hibari doesn't want to be later than she already is. Maybe not aloud, but she admits to herself that she's anxious. She misses Haruka's touch just as much as Yagyuu's. She loves them both and their different loves balance out and makes her feel so happy. Hibari knows it can be considered selfish. But she just can't help it.

Before she knows it, the young girl is standing before Haruka's door with her breath coming out in shallow pants. She can't wait to melt under that skilled touch; to make her aching muscles relax only to burn with a night of pleasure. Hibari raises her hand to knock on the door for it to merely swing open right then.

Hibari's pink eyes, dotted with darker cross-shaped pupils, widen in surprise. For there right in front of her stands Haruka dressed solely in a pink robe. However, her light brown hair is styled as it always is with a large pink bow on top while the ends curl beside her face. Even in such simple attire, she's nothing but breathtaking to Hibari who can barely find words.

"Oh, Hibari. You're late and you came dressed like… that."

Haruka's green eyes rake over her body and makes Hibari's body grow hot. The latter presses her thighs tightly together and clasps her hands together before her large bust clad in a light pink, track jacket. It reaches down just over the top of her navy biker shorts. "I… um… wanted to..."

The smile that crosses Haruka's countenance makes Hibari's face grow red. "I see, you wanted to get to me quickly and didn't bother changing into something more…" She idles at the end of the sentence to instead reach out and touch the side of Hibari's face. Haruka guides her into the room and swiftly closes the door behind her. "That's alright, I've prepared something for you anyhow."

She gestures to the bathroom door that she left slightly ajar. "Go ahead and change," she says as she leans down to brush her lips over Hibari's. Although it's not quite a kiss, Hibari can't help but feel her knees weakening from the thought of getting one. Haruka is usually rough at times, so to have such a fluttering kiss makes her want to melt into the floor.

"O- Okay Haruka-san."

Hibari takes the chance to hurry off to the bathroom and swiftly close the door behind her. She leans against it for a moment as she tries to calm her breath. Her heart is already beating out of her chest to the point where even closing her eyes doesn't calm it. Hibari lets out a trembling sigh before stepping away from the door.

It's only then that she takes note of the smile pile of clothing on the counter. Her breath catches in her throat as she strides over and picks it up. Being together with Yagyuu, she doesn't dress up in such scantily clad outfits chosen by her specifically. But Haruka is sure to make sure everything is in her control. Not that Hibari challenges it – she enjoys everything Haruka does in the end.

Either way, Hibari dresses quickly – eagerly even – so she can get back to Haruka's side. It's not until she's done and turning back to the door that she hesitates. In the corner of the bathroom is a full-length mirror, one that catches her eye as she sees her reflection.

Her hands immediately come up to cross over her breasts as they are left free from any top. She does have a bodice, lacking the cups, that covers from below her breasts to just above her belly button. The material is a sheer, silky crimson that feels so soft to the touch. Small jewels are tied to the slender strap that connects from the bottom of the bodice to the tops of her stockings.

It hooks underneath the silver bracelets that don the tops of the scarlet thigh-highs. As she moves to try and turn her attention away, the silver and gold bracelets on her wrists chime gently. It's unbelievable at how she looks in the mirror and can't help but rip her eyes away from the image. Especially the lack of coverage between her legs. Although she does spare one last glance before rejoining Haruka in the room.

Of course as the bathroom door shuts behind her she can't believe what her eyes are seeing. Her breath escapes her entirely as her eyes can't leave the pink robe as it drops to the floor around Haruka's feet. The butterflies that flutter about in Hibari's stomach only increase as her eyes begin to trail up those luscious legs clad light pink stockings. They're held up by a matching pair of straps that are hooked to a garter belt.

Her top is similar to Hibari's except it doesn't connect to her garter belt and it has cups that cover her breasts. Rather, the lace on the top hides her nipples if anything. Her large bust spills over the edges of the cups, unable to contain her breasts. Gloves, attached to her arms thanks to the silver ring around her middle fingers, stretches up past her elbows in the lightest shade of pink. Although, just like Hibari she dons no panties whatsoever.

Hibari tries not to let her eyes linger on one spot for too longer. It's not hard when Haruka walks up to her, stopping only to tilt Hibari's chin up so that their eyes lock. Haruka leans down and just as she's about to kiss Hibari, the girl mumbles.

"H… Haruka-san?"

She pauses, honestly rather curious as to what her little Hibari has to say. "What is it?"

"Well um, I was wondering, um, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Speak up sweetie, I can't hear you~," Haruka purrs.

Hibari squirms as she finally manages to get it out, "Haruka-san, would you mind, um, doing something a little less..." Her next word is a mere whisper, "...kinky..." compared to the end of her sentence, "than last time?"

Haruka smiles sweetly as she pecks Hibari's lips, "That's fine darling." Her hands reach down, groping at Hibari's breasts and moving them about. Hibari gives a small squeal of surprise as Hibari pinches at her nipples.

"H- H- Haruka-san," Hibari says again as her knees begin to quiver.

In that second Haruka releases her and begins to guide a flustered Hibari to the bed. She leaves Hibari there as she climbs onto the bed, waiting for her. "Then show me what you would like, Hibari."

The pink-haired girl hesitates at first as she clasps her arms tightly around her breasts. The blush on her face matches her outfit. But she quickly swallows her nerves and steels her resolve. After all, she wants to make sure Haruka feels just as good in return for the countless nights of unbelievable passion.

Hibari gets onto the bed as well and kneels before Haruka. She tentatively leans forward and gives her a chaste kiss. Haruka is about to ask if that's all when Hibari's lips crash against hers in a fiery kiss. It has Haruka shocked yet pleased all at the same time. Perhaps this I why she allows Hibari to guide her movements once their kiss ends.

Using gentle motions, Hibari begins to direct Haruka. "Ah… Haruka-san, please lay down first."

So the brunette does. She lies down on her back before Hibari and watches anxiously as the latter runs her hands along Haruka's legs. They only idle a moment before pushing them up and she doesn't stop until her bottom is well above her head. Haruka can see her knees as they rest beside, just above her head.

She's impressed and goes along with Hibari's actions, allowing the girl to have this moment. Therefore, Haruka loops her arms around her own legs, holding them steady while Hibari kneels behind her. The pink-haired girl keeps Haruka in place while being able to stare at Haruka's weak spots.

Even before they've done a thing, Hibari can see the glisten of Haruka's juices and smell the sweetness of her heat. Hibari flinches only once before she dares to start. She _wants_ Haruka to feel good under her own hand. They're lovers and she should be able to do this much.

Hibari's tongue slips out as she licks at the hot folds. In response, Haruka feels a shiver shoot up her spine. But she doesn't let a noise out. Not until she's sure that Hibari can do what she thinks she can. And Hibari doesn't dare plan to disappoint while her love is on the line.

She dives her tongue into the slick warmth. It's taut but she can't deny it doesn't feel good, not while her own spot is twitching between her thighs. Hibari continues to slip her tongue in further while her lips press tight up against the folds. She practically begins sucking on Haruka's snatch as she struggles to prod at all the right places with her tongue.

"Oh… Hibari..." encourages Haruka.

The second she gets the praise, Hibari knows she can move to the next step. She knows all of what Haruka would do to her, she can remember it as clear as day. Although it does make her hotter at that thought.

Hibari pulls away and just as her tongue leaves, she plunges her fingers in instead. She starts with two, knowing that Haruka won't be satisfied with just that. Which is why while her fingers plunge in and out of Haruka's pussy, Hibari locks eyes with that of the taut muscles just below it.

She doesn't hesitate like she normally would. In fact, to have Haruka's thighs twitching from her ministrations drives her forward. Hibari's tongue slips effortlessly into Haruka's tight hole between her butt cheeks. Haruka's eyes widen tremendously before narrowing once more, but only out of the pleasure that rockets through her body.

It's a cheap move to tease both of her vulnerable areas at once and it makes Haruka proud that Hibari has finally evolved this far. Just when she thinks Hibari has no more tricks, the girl stops her movements entirely. Haruka looks up at her the best she can, "Hibari?"

The way the name rolls off her lips is as sweet as honey and it makes Hibari shiver in delight. "I… I'll make you feel good Haruka-san!"

Haruka doesn't get a chance to respond before the courageous girl delves back into what she had been doing. However, it is different than before. She utilizes every one of her weapons. Hibari draws one hand up to press two fingers into Haruka's butt hole while the other hand rests above her crotch. Her thumb begins to rub Haruka's clitoris in circles, again and again in light, fickle motions.

All the while her face is deep into Haruka's pussy, tongue reaching as far into her hot insides as she can get. The way she relentless eats up Haruka has her breathing hard through her nose, the sweet smell driving her senses into overdrive. Haruka can only try not to writhe beneath her.

"H- Hibari! Hibari!" She moans out as she can only lay there under Hibari's actions.

The multiple bouts of stimulation only helps to send her over the edge faster than normal. Haruka clenches up and her body begins to spasm as she pinches her eyes shut. "Hibari I'm going to cum!"

Not that Hibari needs the warning. She can feel it as every muscle tightens around her fingers and tongue, not daring to let her go just yet. Haruka's juices splash up into her mouth and she enjoys every second of it despite coughing softly as she pulls away so suddenly.

Hibari sits back with her legs bent up, showing off her glistening crotch, while Haruka lays back down. Her feet just miss Hibari as their eyes lock. "I'm… impressed my darling."

But before she can even begin to move, Hibari dares to request one last thing before she lets Haruka have the reigns. She knows it won't be long though, not while Haruka is still sensitive from her climax. Nonetheless she longs to see it – just once.

"H… Haruka-san? Would you… show me?"

"Then you'll let me be gentle with you?"

Hibari nods vigorously, "Y-Yes Haruka-san!"

Seeing as her little Hibari is being so cute, she can't help but use this as an opportunity to drive her mad with desire. Haruka rolls over so that she's kneeling on the bed with her head still on the pillow. However, she leans to the left so that Hibari can see every inch of her ass, pussy, and breasts.

She doesn't bother pushing the cups down to start groping at her large globes. Hibari can't even move as she watches those slender fingers perform such mastery. It's to the point where she doesn't know where to look first. Does she stare at the other hand that slips between Haruka's thighs to tease the moist lower lips or should she linger her gaze on the face morphed into pure bliss?

Hibari can't decide. She can only go back and forth from Haruka's face, to her breasts, to that precious cove between those quivering thighs. Even Haruka's taut hole she had teased only a few moments ago is twitching in anticipation. Hibari can tell she's getting close from the way the hand on her breast idles and the other speeds up in curling her fingertips deep into her pussy.

"H… Haruka-san..."

But she's ignored – rather intentionally at that. Haruka wants to hear it again while she watches Hibari's fingers flinch against the sheets, eager to touch her own aching core.

"...uka-san…"

The breathy moans are uncontrollable as she sees the juices dripping down Haruka's hand.

"Haruka-san stop!"

She pauses instantly and withdraws her hands. Haruka raises a brow at her dear Hibari as she sits up. "Ah I see. You wanted to tease me?" The brunette crawls forward and presses the tip of one damp finger to Hibari's lips. "Such a naughty girl you are."

Haruka pushes her finger between Hibari's lips, twirling and rubbing it against Hibari's tongue. She plucks her finger out with a wet _pop_. "Now sweetie, be a good girl and lay down."

Hibari knows just what position Haruka wants her in and she has no intention of being rebellious, not while her precious core is trembling for some attention. Leaning forward on her knees, Hibari's breasts smoosh up against the sheets with her hands beside them.

Her legs are spread wide while her rear is angled high up into the air, ready for Haruka. Once Hibari is in position, she sinks her fingers into the sweet flesh of Hibari's cheeks. After being surprised by Hibari's courage to even tease her coveted hole, Haruka is sure to give her the same treatment to get her ready for the finale she already has in mind.

Haruka doesn't waste a second. She slips two fingers deep into Hibari's snatch. The girl is beyond wet and ready with her juices practically dripping. Hibari moans against the bed as her fingers clutch at the sheets. "H- H- Haruka… san~."

Said woman is sure to answer the plea. She uses her other hand to reach around as well, toying with Hibari's cute, little clitoris. It sends the girl into a clenching spasm that has Haruka more than pleased. She doesn't plan to let her climax so easily. She slows each and every movement until she's almost not moving at all.

"Ple...ease… Haruka-san!"

Delving forward, she buries her tongue between Hibari's lower cheeks and into Hibari's hole. It's a welcome feeling, one that Hibari doesn't dare admit aloud. Her cheek presses hard against the bed as her mouth forms a small 'o' – one that doesn't disappear. The drool pools at the corners of her lips and dares to drip out.

She can feel Haruka stirring up every inch of her insides and it has her running to an orgasm. One that she's so ready to have. And Haruka can feel her reaching close from the way she tightens down on her tongue and fingers. It's tempting to let her have this very one, but she decides not to in the end.

Haruka pulls away without a hitch. She does it so quickly that at first Hibari can't believe she's been denied. That is until a small, cracked whimper leaves her damp lips. "H… Haruka-san?"

"Oh Hibari, I'm sorry dear. But I need you to come over here if you want more."

Hibari begins to slowly move. She rolls over onto her side and sits up, drawing her legs beneath her. Turning her head, she notices that Haruka is already in position and waiting for her. That succulent body is laid out and ready to welcome her. Therefore Hibari doesn't dare keep her waiting no matter how bad her knees shake.

Crawling atop Haruka, she lays in the opposite direction and places her knees beside Haruka's head. At the same time, Haruka spreads hers to allow Hibari better access. Haruka waits for Hibari to make the first move since she plans to not hold back while still being as gentle as she can be. The pink-haired shinobi takes a deep breath to try and steady her heart before she latches her lips around Haruka's clitoris.

As she sucks and flicks her tongue over it, her fingers find their way to her crotch and slip back inside the familiar heat. She tries to not show any mercy and goes as quick and deep as she possibly can right from the start. And it draws Haruka to starting as well.

Inhaling deep, Haruka revels in the sweet scent before sucking her mouth to Hibari's fold. Her tongue delves into Hibari's pussy at the same speed as Hibari does to her. They show no restraint as they both get the same idea. With their faces deep into each others pussies, both girls plunge their fingers into their butt holes.

Haruka manages to continue her movements while Hibari gasps against Haruka's clitoris, the vibrations feeling amazing to the latter. Hibari tries to her best to keep up but the way Haruka's fingers make her feel like she'll be turned inside out – she simply can't last much longer. After all, they both were left hanging on the cusp of an orgasm and this last one creeps up on them faster than either originally planned.

Their muscles tense and their juices spray against each others faces as they cum in one glorious moment of their love for each other. Haruka can do nothing but moan into Hibari's pussy as she cums, latching onto the fingers inside of her body. That is while Hibari can't help but let go of Haruka's clitoris to moan loud, "Haruka-san…!"

Hibari almost collapses on top of Haruka before the latter rolls her over with a chuckle. How she manages the small noise, she's not sure, for she's just as breathless as Hibari is. Yet she does beckon the girl to her, "Hibari..."

At the mention of her name, Hibari moves – albeit as slow as molasses. Finally she flops down beside Haruka and nuzzles up against those massive, soft breasts. Haruka brushes her fingers through Hibari's hair. Neither want to say a word and to be honest, they don't have to. Not with the heat of their bodies mingling together with the love they share.

"I love you Haruka-san."

* * *

 _For the lovely and amazing Major Mike Powell III ! (insert massive glowy heart icon here)  
lol You're such a sweetheart and I'm so very, very sorry this is as delayed as it is. ^^'' Many many apologies.  
But - um... HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA BIG LUG!  
xD;; Forgive some errors (it's 2 AM and I have one eye open), I'll edit some other time~_


End file.
